Tanga Navideña
by Amante Robsten
Summary: Edward, el alumno nuevo, sufre una pequeña broma por parte de sus compañeros justo el día antes de salir de vacaciones navideñas. Bella, la chica popular del instituto forma parte de la broma sin saberlo. ¡Vaya sorpresa se llevará al entrar a esa habitación oscura! Un sexy chico de pelo cobrizo lo espera con únicamente una tanga puesta ¿Cómo terminará esta broma?


**¡Chicas! Me paso por aquí por última vez en el año. Espero lo disfruten mis divinuras. Es un pequeño pago por todo su apoyo con Say you love me y porque la verdad me encanta escribir. Les dejo este regalito un poco hot ;)**

 **EPOV**

¡Genial! Un día más, por suerte el último antes de salir de vacaciones, añoraba poder regresar a Chicago y olvidarme por un instante de ser el chico nuevo en Seattle. Olvidarme de todas las miradas de mis compañeros del instituto, de los comentarios y las burlas del equipo de futbol por ser el novato. Sólo un día más y podría regresar a Chicago, por lo menos por dos semanas, donde todo me era ya familiar.

— ¡Edward! —escuché a mi hermana gritar abajo.

Acomodé mi camisa de cuadros, tomé mi suéter negro y la chaqueta. Hacía un frío del infierno y como último paso para prepararme a enfrentar a mis adorados compañeros froté mis manos entre sí para poder crear un poco de calor, mis manos realmente se encontraban heladas. Esa situación era tan jodida. Hacía dos meses que mi familia y yo había llegado a Seattle, todo se debía a que mi padre había accedido asumir el puesto de director del hospital central de la ciudad como favor a uno de sus amigos, era cierto que era un trabajo provisional, duraríamos aquí sólo un par de años en lo que mi padre terminaba de arreglar su propia clínica en Chicago, sin embargo, estaba siendo complicado, por lo menos para mí el adaptarme.

— ¡Edward! —volvió a gritar mi hermana.

Bufé al escucharla, a ella pareciera que se le dio bastante bien el adaptarse, por lo menos encontró amistades pronto. Por supuesto, ella ya formaba parte del grupito donde pasar desapercibida era imposible. Recordé a sus amistades, Bella y Rosalie. Una rubia alta e imponente, con una belleza extrema y unas piernas de infarto. Bella, la castaña, poseía una belleza igualable, pero más delicada en rasgos, era un rostro angelical, una belleza incluso celestial, sus labios rosados y rellenos, sus ojos oscuros y brillosos, y sus pechos ¡joder con sus pechos! Dos monumentos firmes y grandes. Sacudí la cabeza para sacar esas imágenes obscenas de mi mente. Al final, Bella también era la única amiga de mi hermana que parecía rehuirme, cuando venía a casa sólo cruzábamos las palabreas de cortesía, pero más no podía conversar. A penas parecía mirarme e incluso llegaba a creer que podía ser casi invisible, o por lo menos insignificante, para ella.

—Voy, Alice, voy —dije en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

Bajé despacio las escaleras como muestra de las inmensas ganas que tenía de ir al dichoso convivio navideño, como parte del equipo que soy y como pago al favor que le hicieron a mi padre, que para mí no era ningún favor, era una manera de mostrar mi compromiso y simpatía hacia las actividades en las que el equipo se encontrara envuelto. Había pasado de ser el capitán a un jugador en la banca, el entrenador no dudaba de mis habilidades, pero no quería comprometer la temporada metiendo a la cancha a un nuevo jugador con quien ninguno de los otros estaba familiarizado, así que tendría que esperar. Pasé con paso frustrado a Alice y abrí la puerta, debía ser señal más que suficiente para hacerle saber que ya nos íbamos.

—Edward, cariño, espera —escuché la voz de Esme viniendo de la cocina. Sale con una toalla entre las manos en la cual se seca—. Sé que no estás muy entusiasmado en asistir a este evento —me dijo en cuanto se terminó de acercar a mí—. Si no te sientes cómodo puedes regresarte, tu padre y yo iremos por Alice, no quiero que te sientas forzado a permanecer en ese lugar.

—Mamá ¿no crees que es demasiado tarde para eso? Estoy metido en este lugar sin sentirme cómodo y no es como que pueda hacer mucho para no permanecer en esta situación ¿cierto? —me arrepentí en cuanto terminé de hablar, vi el rostro compungido de mi madre y me sentí miserable; para ninguno de nosotros había sido fácil, pero debo de admitir que era quien más resistencia estaba poniendo—. Lo siento, mamá.

—Edward —trató de seguir, pero no la dejé.

—Prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, no es culpa de ninguno de ustedes, soy yo quien no ha puesto de su parte —miré por todo mi alrededor tratando de encontrar las palabras para poder tranquilizarla—, quizá hoy sea un buen momento para comenzar a socializar. Tranquila —dibujé una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Acaricié su mejilla y le di un beso, mi madre no quedó del todo convencida, así que antes de que quisiera profundizar en el tema salí detrás de Alice, ella me estaba mirando fijamente y conocía esa mirada.

—Déjalo, Alice.

—Hermano, si no quieres ir no tienes que hacerlo, puedo pedirle a Bella que venga por mí, todavía no sale de casa y sabes que está cerca.

—Iré, Alice, así que andando.

—Estás ansioso porque lleguen las vacaciones ¿cierto? Quieres volver a Chicago.

—Sí, Alice, quiero regresar con la gente que conozco y que me conoce y acepta.

Camino hacia mi Volvo y le abro la puerta a mi hermana, ella pasa sin decir una sola palabra. Entro en el coche y arranco.

—Podrías conocer a la gente de aquí y dejar que te conozcan, claro, si te dieras la oportunidad.

— ¿Y crees que no lo he intentado? —pregunté frustrado.

—No lo suficiente —murmura—. Lamento que te sientas así, lamento no haberte escuchado y en verdad que no me gusta verte de esta manera, pero Edward —toma un respiro antes de continuar—, creo que piensas y te centras tanto en lo que dejaste allá que eres incapaz de ver lo que tienes aquí, lo que esta ciudad, puede ofrecerte. No puedes disfrutar el estar aquí porque sigues pensando en Chicago.

— ¡Lamento no poder olvidar tan fácil como tú!

—No he olvidado y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, pero no podemos sumirnos en nuestros recuerdos. Hay cosas y personas extraordinarias aquí que puedes dejarlo pasar si continúas de esta manera. Sólo será uno o dos años y lo estás desperdiciando.

—De acuerdo, Alice, tienes razón, pero lo intentaré, como le dije a mi mamá, se acerca navidad así que quizá hoy obtenga mi milagro de navidad.

—Si tú lo dices —Alice se encogió de hombros.

Dejamos pasar el tema hasta que llegamos a la casa del capitán del equipo, Mike, no sé por qué se empeñaban en llamarlo convivio cuando a todas luces tenía todo lo necesario para ser la fiesta del año, pero vaya, qué sabía yo de las costumbres en lo que a fiestas se refiere. Respiré profundo y seguí a Alice dentro de la casa; ya se escuchaba la música retumbar hasta al último rincón, los cuerpos chocan unos con otros, ya se escuchan gritos y conversaciones. Las luces de la casa están apagadas, pero hay luces parpadeantes por todos lados. El auténtico tema de una fiesta de adolescentes estaba perfectamente mezclado con el tema navideño con el par árboles de navidad y luces navideñas colgando de las ventanas. Vaya que en Seattle saben hacer fiestas.

—Vaya, no creí que fueras a venir, Cullen —dijo Mike.

— ¿Por qué no? Es mi primera fiesta en Seattle —me detuve a su lado para conversar cuando normalmente me seguiría.

—Así que has decidido darnos una oportunidad ¿eh?

—Supongo que es mejor dejar todo bien antes de regresar a Chicago.

—Entonces irás a Chicago en vacaciones. Supongo que mueres por escapar de aquí.

—No, simplemente tengo allá a mis amigos y parte de mi familia.

— ¡Hey, hola Bella! —giré hacia donde Mike dirigía su mirada.

Ahí estaba la amiga de mi hermana. Me quedé impactado al verla enfundada en un vestido plateado ajustado y unos tacones de infierno, luce tremendamente sexy. Me perdí en sus ondas castañas. el brillo particular de su mirada y su rostro angelical.

—Mike —saludó— ¿Ya has comenzado la noche? —señaló hacia su vaso.

—Ya sabes, nena, soy el alma de la fiesta —comenzó a bailar a su alrededor y ella comenzó a reír. Ella nunca hacía eso cuando estaba alrededor, pero obviamente, pareció ignorar el hecho de que estaba justo frente a ella.

—Iré a buscar a Alice y Rosalie —le tocó el hombro, comenzó a dar un par de pasos y fue cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba ahí—. Uh, hola.

—Hola, Bella —pasó por un costado mío sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

— ¿Le has hecho algo a Bella? Jamás es tan cortante con las personas, ni siquiera conmigo que suelo fastidiarla a menudo.

—No, no que yo me haya enterado —miró hacia donde Bella ha caminado.

—Bueno, supongo que si has llegado en plan de fiesta y por fin integrarte a nosotros puedo ayudarte —fruncí mi ceño porque eso de alguna manera sonó a lo dicho por Alice.

—Sí, supongo.

—Deberíamos empezar por tu propio equipo. Sé que es una mierda estar en la banca todo el tiempo, pero hemos escuchado buenos comentarios sobre tus habilidades en las canchas, así que sólo es cosa de precisamente eso, tiempo, para que el entrenador te deje entrar.

—Sí, supongo.

— ¿Sabes decir algo que no sea "sí, supongo"?

—Sí, su… Claro —sonreí.

—Tienes suerte, Emmett está aquí.

— ¿Quién es Emmett? —pregunté.

—Era el capitán del equipo, pero se graduó el año pasado. Si logras caerle bien, ya estás dentro del equipo oficialmente.

—Creí que ya lo estabas.

—Vamos, Edward. Eras capitán en tu instituto, sabes que una cosa es lo que diga el entrenador y otra muy distinta lo que piense el equipo.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Nos mezclamos con el grupo de personas que bailaban y otros tantos que aparentaban hacerlo mientras sostenían un vaso con su bebida alcohólica preferida. Pronto llegamos a un grupo de personas donde estaban unos cuantos miembros del equipo y otros con los cuales compartía clase, entre ellos Jared y Eric.

—Chicos, sorprendentemente Cullen ha decidido unirse a esta fiesta de fin de año —gritó Mike.

— ¿Así que por fin somos dignos de ti, Cullen? —preguntó Jacob, un chico moreno y alto.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté.

—Hey, Jake, no lo pongas en aprietos —dijo el único chico que no conocía y quien suponía se trataba del famoso Emmett.

Emmett era bastante alto, musculoso, de cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos verdes, tenía un aire familiar, pero no lograba hacer la conexión. Parecía bastante amable, o por lo menos eso daba a entender la sonrisa pintada en su rostro. El chico gigante se colocó a mi lado y lanzó un brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Es difícil cambiar de escuela y sobre todo pasar de ser el capitán al jugador de la banca. Por lo menos tienes carita —me guiñó un ojo y no pude evitar mirarlo extrañado—. Oh, no, no me malentiendas, me refiero a que tienes carita y eso te servirá a ganarte al cuerpo estudiantil, por lo menos a la parte femenina.

—No, no estoy tan seguro.

— ¿Dejaste a alguna chica en Chicago? —me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Eh, no, para nada —respondí.

—Emmett —escuché cierta voz detrás de mí.

—Hermanita, has llegado —le dijo Emmett.

— ¿Hermanita? —se escaparon las palabras de mi boca.

—Sí, soy su hermana —dijo Bella malhumorada.

No dije nada más, pero sentí un estremecimiento extraño al escucharla dirigirse a mí de esa manera, normalmente su tono es cordial, pero en esa ocasión fue demasiado evidente el enfado y desagrado.

—Papá pidió que me llevaras, así que no se te ocurra emborracharte —le apuntó con el dedo.

—Bella, hermana ¿quién te jodió tan mal que te ha dejado malhumorada? —comenzó a picarla.

Me quedé paralizado al sentir otro sentimiento desconocido, era una mezcla de aprehensión e ira al escuchar a Emmett decirle aquello. ¿Por qué, a qué se debía?

—Mira que te vi desaparecer un rato y justo con Jake —miró hacia donde estaba Jacob y no pude evitar apretar mis puños.

—Eso ya pasó, déjalo pasar ¡Joder, Emmett! —Bella me dirigió una mirada envenenada.

—Tranquilla, Bells, yo te llevaré. Palabra de hermano mayor que estaré lo suficientemente cuerda para llevarte a casa —Bella levantó una ceja. Era el gesto más sensual que había visto alguna vez.

—Más te vale —se dio media vuelta sin decir algo más.

No aparté la mirada de ella ni un solo instante, esta noche parecía ser un auténtico imán. Mis ojos eran atraídos hacia donde Bella se encontrara. Apreté mi mandíbula hasta que comenzó a doler, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta, Emmett se encontraba observándome y una sonrisa fanfarrona estaba plasmada en su rostro.

El resto de la noche me la pasé intentando congeniar con mis nuevos compañeros y para sorpresa mía no fue tan difícil como pensé, tenía más en común con ellos de lo que llegué a pensar. Emmett era realmente agradable, así como un chico rubio de cabello largo cuyo nombre era Jasper, todos me agradaron, a excepción de Jacob Black; una vocecita dentro de mí me decía que la causa era la historia entre él y Bella que había insinuado su hermano. No quise ahondar más en ese hecho, Bella era libre y no tenía por qué importarme lo que hiciera o hizo.

Tomé unos cuantos tragos que me ofrecieron los miembros del equipo y comencé a entrar en ambiente, en serio me pareció fácil lograr encajar con ellos; comprendí en ese instante lo que me había dicho Alice, me había encerrado en la idea de ser el nuevo y el extrañar a mis amigos, todo eso me había cegado de las amistades que podría crear. Me sentí algo mareado cuando vi a Bella a lo lejos, meneaba sus caderas con un ritmo candente, traía un lindo gorrito de santa. Se veía muy bella.

—Hey, Edward —escuché una voz femenina.

—Jessica —saludé. Era la única persona que se acercaba a mí desde el primer día, la única que no me miraba señalándome como el chico nuevo, así que pensé en seguirle la plática.

—Hey, Jess —Alice le llamó—. Ven acá, tenemos que bailar todas.

—Me llaman —señaló hacia el lugar donde están Alice, Bella y Rosalie.

— ¿Quieres otro trago?

Vaya, sí que se estaba logrando el milagro navideño. Era la noche de no dejar a Edward solo; mi madre se sentiría más que contenta de verme socializando con todos mis compañeros.

Tomé el vaso que Emmett estaba extendiéndome, era una mezcla de vodka y jugo de naranja, pero realmente estaba cargado y así como comenzaba a sentirme no sabía que tan bueno sería el tomármelo.

—Creo que lo dejaré por un momento —le expliqué—. Comienzo a sentirme mareado y al igual que tú soy el chofer.

—La carga de tener hermanas menores.

—Supongo, pero estoy segura de que Bella está lejos de ser tan fastidiosa como Alice.

—No últimamente, parece perdida, al parecer hay alguien quien la tiene hecha una furia, pero al mismo tiempo es indiferente y es como si nada pasara para ella. Es insoportable. Bella es así, cuando algo la tiene mal prefiere mostrarse distante.

—Es mejor a que se la pasen merodeando todo tiempo alrededor de ti sólo para joderte —comenté—. Alice tiende a molestar todo el tiempo, no te deja en paz. Te trae con ella de un lado para el otro hasta que logra su objetivo, sea cual sea, sea con quien sea.

—Cada uno tiene su propio calvario y carga como puede con él.

—Los años te enseñan a no meterte en los asuntos de tu hermana, vaya que lo sé. Gritos, drama, lloriqueos —ambos comenzamos a reír.

—Oye, no eres tan pesado como Mike y los demás me habían dicho —se sienta a mi lado.

— ¿Te han dicho que soy un pesado? —fruncí el ceño—. Ni siquiera me conocen.

—No les has dado la oportunidad.

—Vaya, esta noche es la noche de decirle a Edward lo idiota que ha sido.

—No lo tomes así, simplemente es una observación que incluso podría ayudarte. Comprendo cómo te sientes, me sucedió algo similar cuando ingresé a la universidad, pero créeme, sólo es cosa de darte una oportunidad. ¿Fumas? —sacó un paquete de cigarrillos.

—No, no es lo mío.

— ¿Te molesta que fume?

—Para nada.

—Acompáñame con tu trago —señaló el vaso.

El mareo comenzaba a bajar así que decidí tomármelo como último trago de la noche. Continuamos platicando y pronto se nos unieron Jasper y otro chico que no formaba parte del equipo, la conversación fue bastante amena, platicábamos de las tácticas que implementaba el entrenador, así como de las prácticas. La última noticia y de la cual no me había enterado era que Mike estaba a un pelo de rana de ser removido del título de capitán por sus malas notas, Jasper me confirmó que estaba en las opciones del coach para tomar el puesto, había recibido buenas referencias al contactar a mi entrenador de la escuela en Chicago. Estaba siendo una muy buena noche.

Pronto comencé a sentirme realmente mareado, el beberme ese último vaso que Emmett me ofreció no había sido una buena decisión, comenzaba a ver borroso y todo a mi alrededor era confuso, las imágenes no eran claras, los ruidos y conversaciones estaban distorsionadas.

Emmett empezó a pasar un par de veces su mano frente a mí tratando de llamar mi atención, pero por más que traté de enfocarme en lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor me resultó inútil.

—Edward —escuchaba la voz de Jasper lejana a pesar de estar frente a mí.

—Creo que comienza a funcionar lo que le diste —dijo Emmett.

—Debemos apresurarnos, lo dejará atontado sólo por unos minutos —respondió Jasper.

— ¡Chicos!

Me perdí, cerré mis ojos y dejé de escuchar. Fue una desconexión total, sólo me sentí siendo movido, aunque todo era confuso podía jurar que estaba siendo trasladado hacia el piso superior, pero no lograba cuadrar nada. Parecía que todo era una alucinación de lo borracho que estaba, lo gracioso es que no recordaba haber tomado tanto para caer en ese estado.

— ¿Cómo sabrías que vendría? —escuché de nuevo. Ese parecía ser Emmett.

—No lo sabía —no estaba seguro, pero podría ser Mike.

—Apresurémonos. Ya está despertando —¿Jasper?

—Todo listo acá

—Sólo falta el último paso, de ese me encargo yo, chicos —de nuevo Emmett. No lograba captar el sentido de sus palabras—. Me la debe por tanto drama por el que he pasado las últimas semanas.

—Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Le damos su broma de novato y logramos, quizá, que suceda algo con ella.

—Más le vale, no pienso tener a mi alrededor ese mal genio todas las vacaciones.

—Dijiste que no estaba enfadada —estaba hablando Jasper.

—Oh, sabes que es mucho peor cuando no dice o hace algo. La bomba se hincha hasta explotar, así que prefiero que explote frente a él que en casa cuando esté yo a su alcance.

—Sabes que se pondrá hecha una furia ¿cierto? —dijo Jasper.

—Lo sé, pero será él quien lidie con ella —la voz de Emmett debió de haberme alertado, pero no lograba estar del todo consciente para comenzar a preocuparte.

Después de eso volví a desconectarme. Comencé a reaccionar por completo junto con un cansancio y pesadez en mis brazos, traté de abrir mis ojos, pero había una barrera que lo impedía. Traté de llevar mis manos hacia mis ojos con la intención de apartar aquello que no me permitía abrir mis ojos, pero me encontré incapacitado. Conforme fui adquiriendo conciencia completa de mi cuerpo, me percaté que mis brazos se encontraban estirados y amarrados por encima de mi cabeza, debía de llevar ya bastante tiempo en esa posición y era eso lo que ocasionaba la pesadez. Comencé a sentir miedo por no saber en dónde estaba y lo que me estaba pasando, quién me haría esto, ¿acaso estaba secuestrado? Me forcé a recordar y lo último que llegaba a mí con total claridad era mi charla con Emmett, Jasper, él fumando y dándome un vaso de vodka y jugo. Traté de normalizar mi respiración y centrarme en ella para recuperar la mayor información posible.

Primero traté de centrarme en lo que estaba sucediendo en el ahora, puede sentir la piel de mis piernas, las moví y me di cuenta de que no estaba atado de mis extremidades inferiores, volví a moverlas y me percaté que no tenía pantalones.

—Mierda —murmuré.

Sentí la tela de la cobija debajo de mí. ¡Doble mierda! ¿Qué carajo estaba sucediendo? Descarté el que alguien me hubiera secuestrado o estuviera buscando hacerme daño ya que llegaron a mí recuerdos borrosos de la conversación de Emmett y Jasper. Hablaban de una "ella", sobre lo poco que faltaba para que despertara y mi broma de novato. Y bingo, ahí estaba, todo eso se trataba de mi broma de novato. Traté de enfadarme, pero no pude, sabía cómo eran las cosas; en Chicago hacíamos exactamente lo mismo, además, de manera extraña me daba la sensación de pertenecer por completo a ellos. Aun así, todo esto estaba jodido, no sabía en dónde estaba y qué es lo que tenían planeado. ¿Vendrían a sacarme de aquí o esperaban que fuera otra persona quien me encontrara como parte de la broma? Fuera lo que fuera que sucediera pronto porque comenzaba a morir de frío.

Permanecí callado a la espera de cualquier sonido que me alertara de alguien cerca quien pudiera ayudarme, o bien, de lo que pudiera venir a continuación como parte de la broma. Muevo mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, creo captar unos murmullos, pero no sé si están en la misma habitación. ¡Joder! No sé si estoy solo en la habitación. Mis cavilaciones son interrumpidas con un portazo y un golpe. Escuché sonidos de roce de tela, alguien tocando y recorriendo la pared, chocando con muebles. Fuera quien fuera estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

— ¡Joder, Emmett! —es un susurro—. Me las pagarás.

Es una voz femenina, de eso es lo único que puedo estar seguro. Comencé a escuchar pasos y sentí moverse la cama, de nuevo el frufrú al rozar la tela, pero pronto siento una mano acariciar mi pecho desnudo y una descarga eléctrica me recorre todo el cuerpo, el toque deja una sensación cálida, pero pronto termina cuando la chica se aparta con un grito fiero. De nuevo la persona se encuentra buscando algo hasta que da con ello. Escuché el sonido de un interruptor, así que eso, junto con los movimientos de la persona en búsqueda de algo me hace pensar que la luz se encontraba apagada.

— ¿Edward? —esa voz—. ¡Joder, Emmett! ¿Qué demonios, Edward?

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Esto ha sido idea tuya? Pero qué estoy diciendo, es obvio que también te han jugado una broma.

No dijo nada más, me pregunté si ya se había marchado, pero no escuché el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Sigues ahí? —pregunté.

—Amm, sí —su voz fue entrecortada—. Déjame ayudarte. De seguro todo esto fue idea de Emmett.

La sentí acercarse a mí y después tocar el lugar donde mis manos se encontraban atadas. Extrañamente la misma descarga de cuando me tocó mi pecho apareció. Cuando apartó sus manos sentí el anhelo de volver a sentir su contacto.

—Diablos, Emmett hizo un buen nudo aquí.

—No creo que haya sido Emmett. Me parece que fue Jasper quien se encargó de atarme.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo recuerdos borrosos de una conversación entre ellos mientras me ataban.

— ¿Estabas consciente y te dejaste hacer esto? —soltó una risita. Me deleité con ella, eran como pequeñas campanitas tintineando.

—No precisamente, sospecho que tu hermano ha colocado algo en la bebida que me dio.

Terminó de desatar mis manos y comencé a mover mis brazos para que la sangre comenzara a circular. Cuando el adormecimiento desapareció me quité la banda que me cubría los ojos y entonces me encontré con la escena más vergonzosa de toda mi vida, la razón por la que Bella se estaba riendo, pero que al principio le había hecho enfadarse.

Me encontraba tendido en la cama, casi desnudo, por no decir que lo estaba. La única prenda que cubría mi cuerpo y por decir que cubría era una ridícula tanga navideña. La más absurda y vergonzosa tanga que pueda existir. Era un estúpido hilo rojo unido a un vestido de santa donde la punta estaba adornada con justamente el gorro de Santa Claus. Mi polla estaba cubierta, la única parte de mi cuerpo cubierta, por un vestido de Santa Claus, coronada por un jodido gorro.

—Genial, mi bendita broma de novato. Esto no me sucedería en Chicago —mascullé avergonzado.

—Bien, ahora que estás despierto y listo tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí —y de nuevo, ahí estaba la Bella enfadada y cortante que me había encontrado antes.

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos? —le pregunté.

—Evidentemente en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Mike —masculló enfadada.

—Hermanita ¿todo bien ahí adentro?

— ¡Jódete, Emmett! ¡Sácame de aquí ahora mismo! —le gritó furiosa.

— ¿El galán se ha despertado?

—Emmett deja de hablar y abre esta maldita puerta —dijo entre dientes, realmente estaba furiosa—. No soporto estar más tiempo aquí adentro.

Traté de no tomármelo personal, quizá le daban miedo los espacios cerrados o la situación misma de que otra persona la mantuviera encerrada.

—Te dije que me vengaría, Bella —dijo Emmett. Se escuchaba que lo estaba pasando en grande teniéndonos en esta situación.

—Pero ¡¿por qué con él?! —le gritó y eso sí que me lo tomé personal.

—Pues tampoco es muy agradable estar aquí adentro contigo, Bella —me senté en la cama y tomé parte del edredón para cubrirme. Ella se giró y me dirigió una mirada envenenada.

— ¿Crees que es agradable estar con alguien que se la pasa hablando y pensando en Chicago? No puedes culparme por querer estar fuera de esta habitación lejos de ti.

—No, no lo hago. Somos dos quienes queremos lo mismo —solté sin pensar.

Su rostro se crispó en una extraña expresión que me hizo sentir mal, pero pronto se recompuso. Enderezó sus hombros y se giró, caminó hacia la puerta y comenzó a golpearla mientras le gritaba insistentemente a Emmett que la dejara salir e incluso comenzaba ya a suplicarle.

—Es inútil, seguramente ya regresó a la fiesta.

— ¡Cállate! —me gritó y lanzó un objeto que estaba a su alcance.

— ¡Hey, ¿qué se supone que te he hecho?! —le grité—. Desde que llegué te has comportado o bien indiferente como si no existiera o te comportas como una perra.

—Llegar, eso es lo que hiciste. Te la pasas hablando que si esto o aquello en Chicago, cuántos días faltan para regresar, que si tu chica esto o lo otro. ¿Sabes? Al principio creí que eras un buen chico, como Alice, pero te convertiste en una pesadilla.

— ¿Cómo se supone que cambié la opinión que tenías sobre mí? ¿Cómo pude convertirme en una pesadilla cuando ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ti? ¿De qué chica estás hablando?

—Basta, hagámonos ambos un favor y paremos de hablar.

— ¡No! Estoy harto de la manera en cómo me tratas, yo no he hecho nada para ofenderte. Lamento que fuera tan difícil para mí la transición, lamento el haber extrañado a mis amigos de Chicago y sí tienen todos razón fui yo quien se cerró a las nuevas posibilidades que Seattle me ofrecía. Lamento haberte ofendido con mi presencia, pero ni modo, tendremos ambos que soportarlo por lo menos un año o dos.

— ¡Es que tú no entiendes nada! —zapateó.

—Y tú no eres muy buena explicando.

Se acercó con paso decidido hasta quedar frente a mí, me levanté para mirarla directamente a sus ojos, aunque tuviera que bajar la mirada un poco, apenas llegaba a la altura de mis hombros.

— ¡Te odio, Edward! —me empujó, pero apenas pudo moverme.

Su mirada bajó por mi pecho y recorrió todo mi cuerpo que sólo se encontraba cubierto por la ridícula tanga de Santa Claus relamió sus labios de una manera sensual, y eso, junto al hecho de mirarla ruborizarse tuvo efecto inmediato en mi polla disfrazada de Santa Claus.

—Bella —susurré para llamar su atención, pero ella estaba centrada en otras partes de mi cuerpo.

¡Mierda! Estaba teniendo una erección monumental y la mirada de Bella no estaba ayudando.

—Yo… mierda —dijo.

Sin esperármelo su cuerpo se impactó contra el mío, sus piernas se enredaron en mis caderas y por reflejo llevé mis manos a su trasero para sostenerla. ¡Joder se sentí realmente bien tener de esta manera! Sus labios se estamparon con los míos y comenzó un beso fiero, apasionado y ardiente. Ella tironeaba de mis cabellos, no pude resistirlo más y me involucré en el beso, me estaba matando, no había cabida para pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo, sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía y en lo mucho que la deseaba. Mis manos masajearon su apretado y respingón trasero. Su vestido se había subido lo suficiente para darme pase a acariciarla íntimamente.

—Bella —susurré cuando apartó sus labios y besó mi cuello.

—Shhh, sólo por esta noche, sólo esta noche —murmuró.

—Bella, no —la aparté de mí, pero sin dejarla en el piso—. No quiero que después me culpes o te arrepientas de esto.

—Continúa, así como están las cosas me terminaría arrepintiendo de no hacerlo.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¡Joder, sí! Fóllame con tu Santa Polla Claus.

Solté una carcajada, pero le daría lo que tanto deseábamos los dos. Coloqué mi brazo debajo de su trasero y subí con mi otra mano su vestido hasta que quedara enrollado en sus caderas, aproveché la oportunidad y acaricio la piel desnuda de su delicioso culo. Era suave y tersa, adentré un poco mis dedos dentro de sus bragas de encaje y acaricié un poco más, mientras me entretenía acariciando volví al ataque de sus labios, las manos de ella ahora se encontraban entretenidas acariciando lo que quedara a su alcance de mi pecho.

—Joder, estás buenísimo. Me pones tanto, Edward.

—Bella.

—He soñado tanto contigo jodiéndome, hazlo, por favor, hazlo.

Me giré para recostarla en la cama y poder desprenderla de su ropa, cuando le dejé sobre la cama me quedé embobado con la imagen ante mí. Su belleza angelical se encontraba encendida con un brillo erótico, la delicadeza de sus labios había sido reemplazada por la hinchazón de la actividad a la que habían estado sometidos, sus cabellos esparcidos por el colchón era la cosa más jodidamente sensual que alguna vez pude ver.

—Espera, quiero hacer algo —me dijo—. Desde que te vi tendido en la cama lo he deseado tanto.

—Tú dime qué debo hacer.

—Nada, sólo déjame hacer a mí.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomó mis caderas y jaló hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraban centrados en los míos, pero no me pasó desapercibido que su rostro se encontraba justo a la altura de mi pene. Bella enredó los dedos en las orillas de la bendita tanga y la bajó hasta las rodillas de donde terminaron de hacer el recorrido por sí solas y lo que vino a continuación casi me hace explotar. Ella mirándome directo a la cara mientras relamía sus labios de nuevo. Apartó su mirada de mi rostro por un momento para tomar mi pene entre sus manos y mirarlo.

—Joder, no sabía que Santa podía ser tan grande, debemos tratarlo muy bien para que rinda en su trabajo —masajeó la cabeza de mi polla.

—Nena, rendirá lo suficiente como para dejarte adolorida por días.

—Eso es lo que quiero —mordió su labio y se llevó mi polla a su boca.

— ¡Mierda, Bella! —solté cuando comenzó a succionar y lamer mientras que con sus manos acariciaba lo que quedaba fuera de su deliciosa boquita—. Más adentro, nena. Sé que puedes llevarme más adentro.

¡Dios, lo hizo! Me llevó al fondo de su garganta, me correría en cualquier instante. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas follando su boca, no quería ser brusco con ella, pero sus caricias me la estaban poniendo difícil.

—Bella, para, Bella, me correré.

Ella movió su cabeza dando una negativa a mi petición, sacó mi polla lo justo para que sólo la cabeza quedara en su boca, lamió y volvió a succionar con maestría y como lo predije, terminé corriéndome en su boca.

— ¡Joder!

Esa había sido una de las mejores mamadas de mi vida.

—Necesitamos poner a Santa firme de nuevo para seguir con la acción —me sonrió dulcemente ¿Cómo podía lograr hablar de esa manera tan pervertida y aun así sacar sus sonrisas angelicales?

Comenzó a acariciar mi pene que pronto regresó a su estado de excitación, pero esta vez sería yo quien la consentiría a ella.

—Oh, no, nena, es tu turno. Santa te hará feliz —le dediqué mi sonrisa torcida.

La recosté y comencé a desprender su vestido, dándome cuenta de que debajo de éste, la única prenda que tenía eran una bragas delicadas y diminutas de encaje. Santa terminó de ponerse erguido. Era realmente bella, su piel blanca, suave y cremosa; ese par de montes firmes coronados por dos piedrecillas rozadas como una fresa, delicioso; me estaban invitando a probarlos. No me resistí y fui por ellos, llené mi boca con uno de sus pezones, la suavidad y rigidez me deleitaron; lamí, succioné y mordisqué. Bella arqueaba su espalda para darme mayor acceso a sus pechos, continué estimulando su otra punta con mis dedos pellizcándolo o rodeándolo.

—Edward —gimió.

Mi nombre mezclado con sus gemidos era el mejor sonido que alguna vez podría escuchar.

Continué bajando por su vientre plano, pero dejé mis manos agasajarse en sus pechos amasándolos y pellizcando sus pezones; llegué a su ombligo que lamí, Bella por su parte bajó sus manos a mis cabellos y las enredó ahí. Me di cuenta de que estaba empujando mi cabeza hacia la parte sur de su cuerpo.

—Por favor, te necesito en mi coño —pidió.

—A su tiempo, nena —sonreí mientras besaba sus caderas.

— ¡No, ahora! —empujó de nuevo mi cara.

No quise torturarla más y accedí a su exigencia. Bajé a su coño cubierto por una delicada y cuidada raya de vello, inspiré profundo el aroma de su excitación y quedé alucinado. Era realmente provocativo, tentador, su esencia te llamaba a sumergirte en ella y prometía horas enteras de placer.

—Delicioso, Bella. Veamos si sabes igual de bien de lo que hueles —saqué mi sonrisa pícara.

Y acepté su invitación, me sumergí en ella. Separé sus piernas y me encontré con su monte venus, rosado y brilloso por los jugos de su excitación. Comencé a lamer y probar de ella, arriba abajo, me encontré con su botón de placer y decidí darle más atención en esa parte, lo atrapé entre mis labios y succioné delicadamente. Bella dio un brinco con sus caderas y un grito ahogado salió de ella. Comenzó a moverse, pero en ese momento me estaba impidiendo continuar con mi acometido.

—Shh, nena, si dejas de moverte te lo daré pronto —tomé sus caderas y la inmovilicé.

—Joder, Edward. Tu boca será mi perdición —dijo entre jadeos.

—Como tú la mía —dije antes de regresar a mi tarea.

Envolví su clítoris con mis labios y volví a succiones y lamer la punta, después me entretuve acariciando su entrada y penetrando lo más que podía.

— ¡Dios, Edward! Joder, tu lengua —miré hacia arriba y me encontré con una nueva escena erótica. Ella pellizcando sus pezones, su cabeza tirada hacia atrás y su mandíbula tensa esperando su liberación.

Así que le di lo que esperaba, regresé a su botón de placer y penetré en ella con uno de mis dedos, lo moví en círculos y presioné en cierto punto al mismo tiempo que succionaba. Sus paredes se apretaron alrededor de mi dedo con firmeza, impidiéndole salir de su cavidad y en un par de segundos se dejó ir. Su sexo comenzó a palpitar con ferocidad.

— ¡Edward! —gritó. Un enorme orgullo y otra sensación bastante cálida me llenó el pecho.

— ¿Estás lista para lo demás? —me levanté hasta quedas a la altura de sus labios para besarla y ella pudiera probarse a sí misma.

—Mierda, sólo dame unos segundos, eso ha sido bastante bueno —se carcajeó—. Vaya que además de ser guapo y ser bastante bueno en el campo, por lo que he escuchado, tienes un máster para follar.

—Sólo contigo, nena —no sabía de dónde había salido aquello, pero realmente no me importaba porque lo estaba sintiendo en verdad.

—Ya —me dijo y envolvió mis caderas con sus piernas—. Te quiero dentro de mí.

—Si eso quieres, nena, eso tendrás —moví mis caderas friccionando su sexo con el mío.

Un gemido salió de nuestras gargantas. Era una sensación increíble.

—No me hagas rogar, por favor —algo en la mirada de Bella cambió. No había solamente esa sensualidad y la lujuria, había anhelo y algo más—. Por favor, Edward. Dame esto antes de que te vayas a Chicago.

No esperé más y comencé a adentrarme en ella, lentamente, poco a poco. Apreté cada músculo de mi cuerpo, la sensación de ser envuelto en su calidez y suavidad era más de lo que podía imaginar. Lo era todo. No sólo era un aspecto físico, había un sentimiento, una sensación de plenitud y unión con ella. No negaré que estuve asustado, especialmente al pensar que era el único que podía estarse involucrando emocionalmente.

—Bella.

—Eres demasiado grande —gimió—. Te sientes tan caliente.

Me tomé unos segundos para disfrutar de la sensación que su coño me estaba proporcionando.

—Muévete, por favor —volvió a pedirme con esa vocecilla cálida y sedosa.

Lo hice, me moví dentro y fuera de ella, de manera lenta, quería que durara lo más posible, no quería que terminara. Enterré mi cara en su cuello y aspiré su delicioso aroma. Pero Bella tenía otros planes, sus caderas se movieron a la par que la mía y me pidió ir más profundo y rápido, sus paredes comenzaron a tensarse a mi alrededor, y eso me urgió a darnos nuestra liberación. Comencé un mete- saca más rápido, pero a veces era difícil por lo apretado del interior de Bella, me moví de tal manera que mi pubis acariciara el clítoris de Bella y llegara más rápido, yo no tardaba en llegar a mi nirvana.

—Dámelo, nena, por favor. Vente conmigo —le pedí.

—Edward, joder, esto es exquisito —sus caderas no paraban de moverse y cuando comenzó a palpitar a mi alrededor, liberando su tensión, yo llegué a mi orgasmo.

—Te amo, Bella. Te amo —le dije besándola en su cuello.

Quizás las palabras habían salido por impulso, pero me di cuenta de que eran la verdad. Amaba a Bella y esa era la razón por la que esta unión me había resultado tan placentera, pero me sentí aterrado que por esto ella se apartara y volviera con su actitud indiferente, preferiría que volviera a comportarse cortante conmigo a que me ignorara por completo.

Ella soltó una risita dulce y besó mi pecho.

—Confirmado, tienes un máster en follar — volvió a besarme el pecho.

Me aparté de ella, envolví a Bella entre mis brazos y ella se recostó en mi pecho, subió una de sus piernas y las enredó con las mía, definitivamente esto se sentía jodidamente bien, tenerla así a mi lado. Me pregunté si podría volver a experimentar algo así alguna vez, pero con ella, no podría hacerlo con alguien más que no fuera ella.

— ¿Crees que Emmett venga a sacarnos de aquí o esperará hasta que nos encuentren los padres de Mike en la mañana? —me preguntó mientras se apretaba más a mi cuerpo.

—Espero que sea lo primero si me das a elegir.

Bella se quedó callada por unos momentos, sólo esperaba que no estuviera pensando en la manera de cómo darme el cortón y mandarme a volar.

—Oye, lo que dijiste mientras ya sabes, follábamos.

—Era totalmente cierto. Te amo. Al principio creí que sólo me atraía de ti tu belleza angelical, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esa es la razón por la que me importaba tanto la manera en cómo me tratabas o los celos que sentí cuando Emmett habló de lo tuyo con Jacob, todo eso es porque te amo.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! Me da gusto si no sería una completa ilusa e idiota.

— ¿Cómo?

—Al final no fui la clásica idiota que tiene sexo con el chico que ama y envolvió sentimientos en el sexo.

— ¿El chico que amas?

—Sip, también te amo —levantó su barbilla para mirarme.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —una felicidad inmensa comenzó a expandirse por mi pecho. Se sentía caliente.

—Sí, llevo haciéndolo casi desde el mismo instante que ingresaste a mi clase de biología equivocándote de clase —de nuevo apareció esa risa que me gustaba cada vez más—. Por eso mismo me mostraba distante, porque me molestaba tanto que no quisieras estar aquí y vieras como un castigo el pasar tiempo conmigo o los demás. Estabas tan centrado y pensando únicamente en lo que tenías en Chicago, incluso pensé que tenías una novia allá, lo peor era que ni siquiera tratabas de acercarte a mí y yo me moría por ti.

Comencé a reír.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? No es nada gracioso.

—Lo es, porque no me mantenía apartado de ti porque creía que no era de tu agrado. Y no, no tengo ni una sola chica esperándome o algo por el estilo en Chicago.

—Eso me pone feliz —sonríe.

—Entonces…

—Entonces… —me sonríe.

— ¿Serás mi chica desde ahora?

—Oh, eso es muy romántico —dijo.

—No estoy en las condiciones de pedírtelo de otra manera y tengo que asegurarme que no te apartes de mi lado.

—Eso último sí fue muy romántico, pero sí, supongo que soy tu chica ahora, y tú Cullen, eres todo mío.

Me incliné hacia delante para darle un beso en la frente.

—Al final conseguí mi milagro de navidad —comenté.

— ¿Cuál era tu milagro?

—El encajar aquí —expliqué sin más.

—Oh, a mí me pareció que encajaste más que bien —apretó su cadera con la mía insinuándose.

—Eso es igual de romántico, nena —reí y ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo digo la verdad —una sonrisa pervertida salió a flote.

—Tuve un milagro de navidad extra —comenté.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿cuál?

—Tú, nena. Tú eres el mejor regalo de navidad.

—Me sorprendes, Cullen, puedes ser romántico y pervertido.

Pasamos no sé cuánto tiempo así hasta que escuchamos que alguien quitaba el seguro de la puerta.

— ¡Lo sentimos, por un momento se nos olvidó que estaban ahí adentro! —ese era Jasper—. Por cierto, Bella, Emmett está muerto de borracho y descuida ya llevé a Alice a casa.

Bella y yo comenzamos a reírnos cuando Jasper se marchó.

Encontré mi ropa y comencé a vestirme, procuré no mirar a Bella mientras ella hacía lo mismo, de caso contrario no saldríamos de ahí. Tomé la mano al salir de la habitación y besé sus nudillos, en verdad sentí que era el comienzo de algo bastante bueno.

—Te llevaré a casa —le dije dándole un beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias mi apuesto y sexy caballero.

El camino fue silencioso, pero en ningún momento soltamos nuestras manos, ambos teníamos una enorme sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Al llegar a su casa vi aparecer la duda en su rostro, me pregunté qué sería lo que estaba pasando por su cabecita.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

—Amm, cuándo se irán a Chicago —me preguntó.

—En un par de días. ¿Podrás esperarme?

— ¿Qué?

—Entiendo que es complicado, comenzamos recién y de una manera no tan común, pero en verdad siento que todo esto es especial, Bella. Quiero que esto dure el resto de nuestras vidas, te quiero a mi lado siempre.

—Lo sé, pero creí que cuando me habías pedido ser tu chica quedaba claro que esperaría, lo preguntaba porque quiero saber si podíamos salir mañana y porque te extrañaré demasiado.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté.

—Sí, pero ni comiences a sentirte engreído —sonrió—. También te quiero en mi vida, con o sin tanga navideña —comenzó a reír—. Te veías realmente sensual.

—Sí, me lo imaginó —seguí riendo.

Desabroché su cinturón de seguridad y el mío. Tomé sus caderas y la senté en mi regazo.

—Te amo —le dije.

—Gracias por todo —me respondió—. Papá está viéndonos desde la ventana de su habitación —murmuró sobre mi cuello.

— ¡¿Qué?! —intenté apartarla. No era nada bueno tener a la hija de un detective sobre mis piernas, probablemente ya estaría tomando la pistola para salir a tomar a su hija.

—Descuida, no hará nada, pero ya debo marcharme —me dijo antes de darme un beso profundo—. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

—Por supuesto, mañana pasaré a recogerte en la tarde.

—Soy una boba si digo que me siento más que feliz.

—No, me siento de la misma manera —le di un último beso antes de dejarla apartarse de mi regazo.

—Hasta mañana, cariño —me dijo.

—Hasta mañana, nena.

Por primera vez sentía una verdadera razón para estar feliz en Seattle y el desear quedarme. Tenía una razón para sentirme pleno. Mi milagro navideño había surgido a partir de una diminuta tanga de Santa Claus.

Esperé a que entrara a casa y arranqué, dejando ahí a mi milagro navideño.

* * *

 **¿Y bien, qué les ha parecido? Disculpen cualquier error que pueda tener, lo he escrito con toda la prisa del mundo porque si no lo subía hoy ya no lo subía, así que disculpen cualquier error u.u Esta pequeña idea me surgió en mi camino a casa mientras iba en el bus y se quedó parado frente a un Sex Shop, así que de ahí viene el haberme imaginado a Edward en una tanga de Santa Claud xD**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y recuerden que no me enojo si me dejan algún review :D**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **P.D. ¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **P.D.2 ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **P.D.3 Mis mejores deseos para ustedes, siempre, cada día, que tengan lo mejor.**


End file.
